


Let's Groove Tonight!

by heywoodjablowme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anakin Skywalker fucking loves robots, Anakin is a hunky peice of man meat, And also a himbo, Dancing, Disco, Fluff, M/M, OBi-Wan can dance, Obi-Wan is stressed as usual, Obi-Wan likes disco and no one can change my mind, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these bitches are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywoodjablowme/pseuds/heywoodjablowme
Summary: Anakin has always wanted to get closer to the hard-ass ginger English teacher that he works with, but has never found a good time or place, or let alone had the courage. But maybe, with a vacant school and a plan in mind he can finally do it, if only he can find where that disco music was coming from...written from the dialogue prompt “I didn’t know you could dance like that!", helped by the lovely jo_eyre and her brilliantly capable writing mind, check out her shit!!!!!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Let's Groove Tonight!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No_Thoughts_Just_Thots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Thoughts_Just_Thots/gifts).



> well welcome the fuck back ladies, gentleman, and every configuration of being, here is another story!!!!  
> Also I thought I would say this for future reference but every obikin story I am going to write will pretty much always be in an alternate universe because I do -not- ship them canonically but this is pure (consensual and morally correct smh) fun! come and stay a while I would love to have you!  
> ALso Obi-Wan listens to disco and 70's rock RELIGIOUSLY and no one can convince me otherwise, and no I'm not projecting shut the fuck up

Anakin Skywalker always hated the school hallways when they were quiet, the whole reason he became a high school teacher was to be surrounded by like-minded youths who only wanted to live life to the best it could be, and maybe learn about robots too. He’s been a robotics teacher for about four years, ever since he graduated from the University of Tatooine early at 19, and has begrudgingly loved every second of it. The kids are great (although not very much younger than him), the perks are nice (giving Anakin access to high grade mechanical parts at any time of the day should be a federal crime), and his coworkers, even if slightly wary at first of a cocksure 19-year-old with an appetite for giving children power tools, were surprisingly some of the smartest people he’s ever worked with. 

Every singly one of them, especially a certain english teacher who is two hallways down and the third door on the left, but Anakin doesn’t go into specifics. He barely even knows this Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi’s name! Or how he always manages to smell like mahogany and cinnamon whenever he confidently walks through the halls. Anakin wouldn’t know a thing.

But what Anakin does know is that he just has to use the printer in the Humanities department right now, and If Professor whatever-name-is (Kenobi, his brain happily reminds him) is there, then, well so be it. 

The tall brunette strides down the empty hallways -student holidays always felt like days where the universe stopped for a moment- with a sense of purpose, a stupid purpose, but still motivation nontheless. 

He takes in deep breaths as his chest fills with anticipation. Anakin has done this silly song and dance before, leave the lonely Robotics wing to intrude on the Humanities teachers claiming some shit excuse about how, “the printer here is the only one that can handle my workload”, crack some dirty jokes about “handling loads” and get Kenobi to roll his eyes at him, seeing the grin creeping from under his neatly trimmed beard. Although Anakin has never spoken to Professor Kenobi for more than a couple of minutes, he knows he's unreasonably smitten with the man. 

The first time they ever met Anakin was wildy immature and had a natural aversion to authority, now he is a couple years older and can luckily tolerate grown men better than he used to. Kenobi was patient with him through his first years here, even through the eyebrow piercing and mohawk phase (a strictly hush-hush topic now between the teachers), but they had learned to get along just fine. It confused many other teachers at first, especially Dr. Windu who saw tolerating Skywalker as easy as putting a leash on an ill-fed lion, but they had learned to accept the weird ways these two interacted. Anakin would say or do something ridiculously stupid, something that would make the school board so scandalized they pissed their pants, and every teacher would slowly wait for Kenobi to fly off handle at the young teacher, but he would simply shrug at the intrusion -if not giggle to himself about it later- and continue on his routine.

The kids at school always somehow knew something was up. As stoic and closed off as Professor Kenobi wanted to seem, he could never hide his interest when his students gossiped about the hunky robotics teacher and his megawatt smile. And Anakin -ever the blundering idiot- could not stop himself from intervening in student shit talk about the hard-ass english teacher, even going as far one time to walk a student all the way to Kenobi’s classroom, mid-lecture, and make him apologize to Obi-Wan for saying he thought “Kenobi would have a boring Watch Later tab on Netflix.” . 

Rumors spread like a virus in high school, and nosy students will take anything they can get their pre-pubescent hands on. For example, one day Kenobi walked into school with a black leather jacket -very not his style, the students noted- and the entire student body was under the assumption it was Mr.Skywalker’s before the day was up. The rumor became so set in stone that Anakin had to bring his leather jacket to his classroom the next day and show concrete evidence that no, Professor Kenobi did not in fact have his jacket on after a night of glorious love making in the cramped bedroom of his apartment. But the rumors never got to Kenobi, or Skywalker. They simply laughed it off as kids wanting to find drama anywhere they can, but fellow teachers simply roll their eyes at the pair of idiots and have their own secret hookup poll - Windu has fifty bucks on the line that they’ll do it before winter break.

Approaching the hallway with the oh so holy printer, Anakin clenches his fists tighter. It was a student holiday, yes, but not all teachers came in today. It was offered as almost a catch up day to any teacher that needed it, and Anakin jumped on the chance to fidget with robots than be alone in his dirty, one bedroom apartment. So, truly only a handful of people were at the school today, which could possibly mean he gets the chance to chat with Kenobi one-on-one. The thought makes his head almost buzz with anticipation and he finally turns the corner into the pretentious and familiar hallway, decorated floor to ceiling with Shakespeare and Hemingway quotes so impossible to understand it makes Anakin frustrated to read. 

As he continues his steps towards the teacher’s lounge he hears, music. Weird, he thought, I didn’t think the cleaning staff was here today, as he is usually used to their various 2000’s women’s pop being played from speakers at their hip. But this wasn’t any Brittany or Rihanna, and the melody seemed to come from a classroom just down the hall. The music was faint, as if this person didn’t want any passersby to investigate, but loud enough to have quite an effective private dance party if one wanted to.

Anakin, ever a lover of drama, decided to pay this person a visit and maybe even bust a move or two if need be (did kids say bust a move? He should probably know this.). As the room in question became closer the song became that much clearer, Anakin had shit taste in music he realized, he listened to what his mother once described as “a bunch of grown adults screaming into microphones and calling it modern” and it took him 17 years to find out Fleetwood Mac was a band and not in fact a secret McDonald’s menu item, but he could tell the mystery music was most definitely disco. Disco? Hm, an old soul with a love for gettin’ jiggy with it… that didn’t sound like anyone he knew, maybe except for-  
Suddenly Anakin snapped his head up and actually realized the classroom the music was leading him to- Profesor Kenobi’s. No way, no fucking way, he beamed and made quicker work of crossing the distance to the classroom, but made sure his footsteps could not be heard over the groovy disco coming from Kenobi’s room.  
After Anakin reached the doorway he dared to look into the room, barely peeking his eyes beyond the door frame, but oh, it was enough.

Inside Kenobi was, truly, dancing like nobody was watching, which he thought was true. Let’s Groove by Earth, Wind and Fire was pumping through his room’s speakers, and essays -yet to be graded- were strewn all over the floor. Kenobi danced from foot-to-foot, paper-to-paper and threw his arms around perfectly to the beat. (Believe what you will about Obi-Wan Kenobi, but no one ever assumes the man can dance like he does). He had over 10+ years of dance experience stored under his belt which included, but not limited to; ballet, ballroom, jazz and tap. Would you rather me have committed that time to drinking till I pass out and snorting coke off of strangers bodies? Kenobi would answer whenever pressed about the reason why, so people thought it was best to leave it alone.

He snapped his hips in a perfect flow to the funk echoing through the room and he shimmied his shoulders hitting every note in effortless time. Anakin would have sworn he had to practice this dance but, just like everything else, it just came naturally to Kenobi. Anakin began to notice more things off about this already shit upside down situation; Professor Kenobi’s brown tweed suit jacket was off his shoulders and slumped in a seat, his hair was unnaturally messy from all the head bobbing and swinging, and lastly, he was grinning. Now, Anakin knew Kenobi was not a heartless shell of a man, but he could have sworn the only other time he has seen the man genuinely smile is when a student of his brought him homemade banana bread on his birthday with a note attached agreeing with Kenobi’s theories on the homoerotic subtext found in The Great Gatsby - and even then his smile was not as big as the one Anakin was seeing now.

The beige turtleneck Kenobi had on perfectly hugged his torso and let every shimmy and shake be gloriously observed by Anakin, who took it all in excitedly. Something about this new ‘Professor Kenobi’ Anakin was seeing made him feel even closer to the man. This is Obi-Wan, his brain supplied him and it made perfect sense to Anakin.

With the disco music definitely not coming to an end Anakin saw his chance and jumped (more like shimmied) onto the opportunity. While Obi-Wan was turned around, Anakin tip-toed into his classroom and easily caught the rhythm of the song and started to groove accordingly, wanting to share this moment of pure joy.

Obi-wan rolled his shoulders around like the music was speaking to him and threw his head towards the door, the young robotics teacher throwing his arms in the air the last thing he expected to see. Startled within an inch of his life, Obi-Wan loses his perfectly placed footing and tumbles over a stack of papers, tipping backwards. Anakin moves into action, working with unruly machines has made the man’s reflexes impeccable, and catches the ginger teacher in a position almost resembling a dip in a tango.  
Obi-Wan stares at him in shock, almost mortified, either from the fact he was quickly falling towards the ground just moments ago or that another teacher has just seen him “jamming” out to disco alone in his room. 

Exasperated, he breathes out “Anakin, er- Mr. Skywalker how did you-”

“I didn’t know you could dance like that!” Anakin smirks, looking down at Kenobi through the curly locks now hanging around his head.

Obi-Wan feels there are more important things to adress than this, but accidentally he just laughs instead, sending a glowing smile over Skywalker’s face. Anakin decides to take pity on his arms and lifts them both up, but lets his arms linger around Kenobi’s back, still distracted by the bearded man’s unique, and more importantly rare, smile. The bumping music has now changed into a different funk song, Give It To Me Baby by Rick James Obi-Wan’s mind almost immediately recognizes.

Obi-Wan laughs again at the unlikely situation he has found himself and places his hands on Anakin’s wrists. He gently takes them from his side, although his body is screaming at the traitorous act, and he holds them in front of him, locking eyes with the dashing robotics teacher. 

“So, would you like to explain why exactly you snuck into my room and joined my very private grading session, Mr. Skywalker?” Kenobi interrogates with an eyebrow raise, still holding Anakin’s wrists as if keeping them hostage till he gets an answer. 

Anakin almost seems to blush at the question, but regains his confidence and draws his hands away from Kenobi’s hold, begrudgingly, “Only when you explain as to why you have been keeping this a secret.” Anakin smirks at the english teacher, extending his arms motioning to the room, but also to the situation as a whole.

“Well I don’t feel I have any explaining to do, especially to you.” Kenobi reasons, trying to remain stern, but he could not hold back his chuckle as Anakin begins to alternate his shoulders to the beat. Anakin raises his eyebrow at his laughter and only ramps it up, moving his whole body back and forth to Rick James and hitting every beat with his hips. He smirks at Obi-Wan, seeing the bearded ginger’s arms crossed over his chest, and he quickly attempts to remedy that. He reaches towards one of Kenobi’s hands but is stiffly pushed away by Obi-Wan with a playful scoff.

The rhythm was as strong as ever, Anakin can’t let this moment go to waste, he would do anything he can to see that man dance like he was before he walked in. So Skywalker steps around the messy papers gently and finds himself behind Kenobi, placing his hands on his shoulders, pushing them back-and-forth to the music. The english teacher doesn’t budge, still waiting for an answer from the younger man, but grins at his attempts nonetheless, maybe still quietly tapping a toe to the rhythm, but feeling the warm hands of Anakin Skywalker anywhere on his body was certainly never a losing situation to Kenobi.  
Seeing his plan is not working as spectaturly as he thought it would, Anakin takes it one step further and moves his hands down Obi-Wan’s body, stopping at his hips. Playfully he swings them to the beat, but as he steps closer behind the shorter man, pressing his chest to his upper-back, Kenobi sucks in a breath. Anakin keeps the rhythm and begins to move his hips with Obi-Wan’s in time, almost touching entirely down their bodies, back to chest. 

It was Anakin’s turn to gasp now as Obi-Wan removed his folded arms from his chest and placed his hands on top of Skywalker’s over his hips. He smirks and tips head, “I am still waiting on my answer Mr. Skywalker.” Obi-Wan breathes out but still manages to lace the comment with authority.

Anakin chuckles lowly behind the ginger, directly into his ear, and turns his face toward the bearded man’s, “You really want to know why I came in here?” He whispers into the other man’s hair, messy beyond recognition of Kenobi’s usual perfect quaf.

Obi-Wan, as confident as ever, grins out a snarky “Enlighten me.”.

“It is because,” Anakin grumbles, still attempting to sway to the music, and trails his lips down from Obi-Wan’s hair to the shell of his ear, “I wanted to see if the charming English teacher at the end of the hall,” He whispers, sending very noticeable shivers down said teachers spine, “wanted to talk to me,” Anakin grins now moving his lips to hover over to Kenobi’s neck, his cinnamon scent even more delightful this close, “Or maybe even offer me a dance.” He ghosts over the shorter man’s neck and Obi-Wan can’t help but roll his head back into Anakin’s shoulder, God damn this kid.

“And what if this handsome teacher did.” Obi-Wan asks, not expecting a verbal answer, as he now moves his left hand up to tangle in Skywalker’s hair.

Anakin grins into Obi-Wan’s skin and uses the grip he has on his hips to quickly flip him around, the shock and amusement on his face exactly the reaction he wanted, “Then I would have to take him up on it.” Anakin smirks.

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrow at the confession and starts to trail a hand up Anakin’s shoulder and to the back of his neck. He crawls his hand into the man’s longer locks and tugs ever so slightly on whatever he could grab, dropping Skywalker’s jaw open and tilting his head to the side. Satisfied at the reaction Kenobi moves his mouth towards the plush lips of the other man that he never could seem to take his eyes off of. 

Suddenly the shorter man gasps, ghosted over Anakin’s mouth, and takes a sliding step back from the hopeless robotics teacher who looks like a kid who just dropped his ice cream on the sidewalk.

“I love this part.” Obi-Wan grins at Anakin’s frozen confusion and shakes his shoulder’s invitingly, the most shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

“Give it to me baby” The bearded man mouths the words of the song, with a challenge in his eyes and swivels his hips to the beat.

Anakin can’t help but smile as he shakes his shoulders in return, stepping closer and leaning in close. Obi-Wan’s air is intoxicating, just to be this close to him and share this moment makes Anakin feel like he’s already a couple shots in.

They chuckle together as they shimmy back and forth, Obi-Wan can’t remember the last time he has smiled this much while he was with a coworker, or with anyone really. He realizes he has been single and lonely for way too long, with Windu word’s echoing in his head, No offense, but you need to just get laid Kenobi. 

In a moment of inspiration, and possibly crippling loneliness as well, Obi-Wan leans forward and grabs Skywalker’s hand, stepping out and yanking him forward into a spin. The young robotics teacher was just a little caught off guard by being tugged, but quickly caught on and accepted the pull into Kenobi’s arms. Ending up with his back pressed into the other man’s chest, arms crossed over his body, each hand held in Obi-Wan’s respectively.

Summoning up the courage, Obi-Wan leans his head over Anakin’s shoulder and faces the man, “Would you like to go out for dinner?” asking breathlessly.

Anakin grins, can a smile be sparkly? Obi-Wan ponders, as Anakin spins out of the other man’s grasp. Now a step away, but still holding his hand, Anakin pulls the shorter man to his chest as he closes the gap with a step forward, “I don’t let just any man waltz me around their room.” Anakin teases, still swaying with Kenobi to the beat. He grins down at the sweet english teacher, who only returns his cheeky smile with an even bigger grin, I could get used to seeing that smile, Anakin thinks.

Obi-Wan lingers, moving with Anakin for a beat longer, then pushes the man towards the door with impressive force. With a final shove he leans against his door frame and looks at Skywalker, now standing in the hallway again, smirking at the man’s betrayed expression, “Pick me up at 8?” He winks in question, and Anakin lets relief wash over him. He nods his head in reply, still not believing this is actually happening, and the ginger man leans closer to him, planting a simple but promising kiss on his cheek.

He pulls away, biting his lip, and lets a small chuckle leave his mouth. “Now shoo, I have essays to grade, and you have a date to get ready for.” The false confidence Kenobi tries to present utterly fails, and he lets himself beam at the statement.

“Will do Mr. Kenobi.” Anakin grins, tipping his head at the man and takes slow steps backward, away from the man in the doorway.

Obi-Wan shuts the door and turns into his classroom, simply gliding across the floor in a cloud of warmth, letting the music wash over him again.

Anakin watches through the small window on the doorway as the other man seemingly dances on sunlight in the other room and he smiles, finally making his way back to his room, walking straight past the printer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed!!! I love dancing fics and I will only write more from here, this is the beginning of the end bitches. Please leave any recommendations for another fic in the comments!  
> I am planning on two long fics right now;  
> full Moulin Rouge AU ;-) and a fully fledged Spy AU im fucking PSYCHED about!!!!


End file.
